hiphopdancefandomcom-20200214-history
6-step
The 6-step is the basic sequence of breakdance footwork. The b-boy uses his arms to support his body above the floor while his legs walk around in a circle. Description The 6-step is foundational to b-boying not only because it is the first footwork sequence breakers often learn, but also because it remains the move around which many sets are structured. Many break moves can begin from the 6-step. The move sets up the direction of rotation and builds momentum while imparting body control. The breaker stays low and in contact with the ground, which places him in perfect position for performing other moves. Each of the six distinct steps puts the body in a different position which can be used as starting points for other moves. Steps 1/2 and 3/4 (described below) are most often used for launching other moves. Conversely, any move which ends on the ground can be transitioned smoothly back into the 6-step. The body position after step (2) and step (4) are mirror images of each other. Six step often involves looking straight ahead constantly and placing the feet in the same place for each rotation, but can be done with your body facing a different direction for each rotation. While the basic 6-step resembles walking in a circle on the ground, there are many variations of footwork or "techs" that can reverse the direction of rotation, interlock limbs, incorporate minor flips, twists, kicks, shuffles, tweaks, and much more. Step-by-step ::This description is for clockwise rotation. As the name implies, there are a total of six steps in one rotation of the 6-step. A standard version begins in the push-up position with feet spread apart. # The left hand lifts, and the right foot is placed where that hand used to be. # As weight shifts onto the right hand and foot, the left leg is moved up into the crook of the right knee. # The right leg swings around in front of the right hand and comes down so that the bboy's legs are in a crab position. Meanwhile, he switches hands so that the left hand returns to the ground and the right hand flies up. # The left leg now swings around in a wide arc and wraps around the right. # The right leg moves back into its original push-up spot. # Lastly, the left leg pulls back while the right hand comes down to complete the push-up position. The breaker is now back in the starting position and may continue with step 1. Variants Out of the many 6-step variations, a few have a defined, repeatable pattern like the 6-step itself and therefore are recognized as footwork sequences in their own right. The most widely recognized ones are listed below. Experimenting breakers commonly invent their own footwork sequences and casually refer to them as "their 9-step" or some similar term, but these sequences are not widely recognized. Moreover, some moves like the 2-step are relatively unrelated to the 6-step even though they have similar nomenclature. 5-Step A simplified variation of the 6-step. The only difference is that the initial two steps are merged into one. The dancer jumps into step two with his/her front leg slightly more extended. 7-Step Also a simple variation on the 6-step. The first step is the same, but at the second step the left leg steps over the right. From here the right leg is kicked forward to a position halfway through the third step of the 6-step. The right leg is tucked back in and you continue the fifth step. Head Step A 6-step variation wherein the bboy uses his head as a platform instead of his hands. References }} Category:Footwork